Lovesick
by reallyJavannah
Summary: They tried to keep her away from Chad, she couldn't do it, she loved him, still does. Told from their son's POV, my first songfic. Songfic to Lovesick by Priscilla Renea :D


Hey guys, its Javannah, I'm doing my 1st songfic today and I'm EXCITED! :D  
>If I make any mistakes, just remember I'm still new here :D<br>This idea popped in my head after hearing this song. Oh and the lyrics are in italics  
>I'll be updating my story tomorrow too :D<p>

Link to the song: http:/www. /watch?v=XjyaZDegz_E

Song: Lovesick  
>Artist: Priscilla Renea<br>Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THIS SONG, I WANT TO THOUGH... OH AND **I DON'T OWN SWAC** **:"(**

* * *

><p><em>I use to tell you the stories about my childhood<em>  
><em>you never ever believed me<em>  
><em>about how I slept in trailer on a bed full of paper<em>  
><em>uh<em>  
><em>okay well maybe im lying <em>  
><em>&amp; its seems like lately when where talking on the phone<em>  
><em>all you ever say is how I should leave you alone<em>

"And then I fell off of mount everest and died, but look, I came back to life, I slept in a trailer on a bed full of paper, it felt awesome" the crazy Sonny Munroe said to her crush Chad. She's only 4 but she has a big imagintion, "Sonny Munroe, is crazy because there's no way a person could do that" a cute 5 year old Chad said and smiled at her. Little did Chad know, that smile made Sonny lovesick.

AGE 12

"Maybe you should leave me alone Sonny, we hang out to much" Chad voice was dripping with pure laughter when he said this, he obviously loved her and was lovesick for her too. They both laughed after Chad said that, the did hang out alot, if you never knew them, you'd think they were dating already.

_Everybody's telling me what I should do_  
><em>I cant help myself I'm so into you<em>  
><em>the doctor said that I'm lovesick<em>  
><em>well I guess I'll be sick forever<em>  
><em>&amp; I'm sorry to say that you made me this way<em>  
><em>&amp; I dont ever want to get better<em>  
><em>nooooo<em>  
><em>its obvious that im love sick<em>  
><em>yeah<em>  
><em>&amp; maybe that I should take my medicine<em>  
><em>try hard as you may<em>  
><em>no matter what you do<em>  
><em>I can never get rid of you<em>

"Sonny, Mrs. Cooper's right, you maybe should hang around Chad all the time" Sonny's mom said. "I think you'll do just fine hanging out with girls" Sonny's dad said  
>"Maybe this was a little phase that she has and will soon get over it" the doctor said.<br>It was starting to get obvious that she was lovesick, Chad made her this way. Everyone knew by now, even Sonny knew, unlike the others, she knew this lovesick feeling was forever.  
>"Okay, Sonny I'm going to give you this medicine that I also gave Chad. It decreases your feelings about love" Sonny thought: I'm NOT taking this medicine, I love Chad and no one can stop that, not even medication. She couldn't get rid of him, he was always on her mind. "Okay, maybe I'll take it, just once" she never did, she kept it in her mouth, kinda what Chad did too.<p>

_You act like you don't remember_  
><em>how you first met me <em>  
><em>way back when we were in grade school<em>  
><em>I sat behind you in history<em>  
><em>I use to day dream about the day I would have you<em>  
><em>&amp; it seemed like if I mentioned you when I was home<em>  
><em>all my family said is how I should leave you alone<em>

"Remember in kindergarden? I spilled my milk on your lap and you got mad and threw a banana at me and we got in huge trouble?" Sonny asked Chad as they walked home from school. "No" boys, one worded answers, you never get why. Chad knew he remember when Sonny used to sit behind him in grade school history class. Sonny used to dream about the day they would become a couple, when they would get married too.  
>"Oh school was great, Chad and I we-" Sonny's parents cut her off sharply.<br>"Sonny, stop talking about Chad, I know you guys are bffs but you're OBSESSED WITH HIM! You need to leave him alone" Sonny's parents said. She always threw tempers at him when this was said, basiclly everyday.

_The doctors they couldnt be wronger_  
><em>I think that we could last forever<em>  
><em>don't want stay but I can't leave<em>  
><em>nooooo<em>  
><em>dont pay attention to them others<em>  
><em>they dont want us to be together<em>  
><em>I dont see why<em>  
><em>because im perfectly fine<em>

AGE 14

They said she was getting to the dangerous point of lovesickness, heck, even Chad was showing lovesick signs.

Sonny+Chad= FOREVER was carved into a tree, it was quite beautiful if you saw it. "She has to stay her overnight" the doctor said one night to the Munroes, they had to keep her away from Chad, NOW! She was dangerously lovesick, if she could, she would have left. And that's what she did, Sonny Munroe left. She changed and walked home without anyone noticing. Sonny and Chad were sitting under their tree with the iPod and listening to Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. "I don't see why people don't want us together, I'm fine" Chad stroked her hair lightly and kissed her softly. After the kiss, Sonny was dazed, "Wait, so..."  
>"Sonny, we can make this work" She smiled and leaned in to kiss Chad again. They were officially going out.<p>

_They keep on tellin me that I'm lovesick_  
><em>well I guess I'll be sick forever<em>  
><em>&amp; I'm sorry to say that you made me this way<em>  
><em>but I dont want to get better<em>  
><em>nooo<em>

.Lovesick. That's all they ever told her, they all said something about it. Chad made her this way, she was proud to say it. She didn't want to get better, she wanted to stay lovesick, FOREVER.

_You keep on sayin that you think I'm crazy_  
><em>&amp; that maybe I should take my medicine<em>  
><em>try hard as you may <em>  
><em>no matter what you do<em>  
><em>I could never get rid of you<em>

"My girlfriend's one crazy chic, you know her?" Chad said talking to Sonny, "Actually I do, I live with her" Chad stopped to laugh, this was a daily routine they did. He kissed her cheek and they kept walking hand in hand, Chad was walking Sonny home.  
>A WEEK LATER<br>A crying Sonny Munroe ran to a worried Chad, "What is it Sonshine" she told him everything, how her parents were talking about their love and how she was addicted to Chad. "She needs to get rid of him" everyone said. Sonny couldn't do it. She had to keep him.

... (A.N I typed all these No's :D)  
>You keep callin me crazy<br>sayin maybe i should take my medicine  
>try hard as you may<br>no matter what you do  
>i can never get rid of you<p>

"You're crazy, Beautiful" Chad always said this. "You've been telling me that since I was 4 Chad, you say it everyday" Sonny said smiling. The were supposed to be studying. Instead they went out on a picnik date. The same spot where they were before, their tree.

Sonny+Chad a.k.a Channy= May 13, 2011 3

"You should take your medicine Sonny" he tried to get rid of her one day when his family was going on vacation, sadly she couldn't come. "Oh that? I threw that away ages ago" Chad kissed Sonny one last time before leaving to go on the plane. "Good, Sonny I have to tell you something"  
>Their parents were staring at them wondering what they were doing. They walked up to them, evesdropping. Sonny nodded telling him to speak "I love you with all my heart" Sonny waited for AGES for him to say those words<br>"I love you too Chad"  
>Lets just say, Chad never left. He stayed with his love Sonny Munroe.<p>

20 years later: Age 34

"And that's how my parents fell in love" The whole class clapped, some even cried. I'm 8 and I'm a boy yes, Dylan, this story touched me, everytime you look in their eyes, all you see is love. I honestly love their love story, forbidden love. So tragic but romantic. My mom's now having a 2nd child. "Dylan, your mother had the baby, its a girl her name is Valentine."

Everyone really started to cry now, this was the best story ever told.

* * *

><p>Okay, this was my 1st time writing in 3rd person POV, I was kinda scared but I LOVE this. The song's too cute.<p>

I love the end, it touched me. Oh and BTW my mom was on the phone whe I typed this, she's STILL on the phone now haha

I'm not supposed to be on here, I'm supposed to be doing homework, I'll start now. Thanks for reading, God Bless,

Javi :D

Oh and this is the LONGEST oneshot I wrote.


End file.
